1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling tile suspension system and, more particularly, to a two-part suspension system composed of a runner and a clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,252 discloses a means for mounting wall and ceiling panels. In FIG. 4, of that patent, a metal furring strip is shown having a central groove 16 and an outwardly extending flange 17 upon which are mounted clips having barbs or teeth 13. These barbs or teeth are spaced above flat base portions 14 which are provided with underturned flanges 15 to engage the flanges 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 717,923 discloses a studding structure for use in forming partitions such as walls and ceilings. This structure is made from sheet metal and is provided with edges a2 which clamp and hold a fastening device for the studding.